With development in the high speed wireless data communication technology, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA), and High Rate Packet Data (eHRPD), users of a terminal equipment, such as a Personal Computer (PC), can receive a real time service through a mobile communication network, such as a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) phone (Internet phone) service or an image communication service, by using a corresponding application.
The terminal equipment can use a mobile equipment in order to access a mobile communication network. At this time, the mobile equipment is required to secure a guaranteed Quality of Service (QoS) corresponding to a service that enables the user to achieve an optimal use of the service. Therefore, the mobile equipment generates a wireless link for transmitting and receiving a service according to QoS information of an application being executed in the terminal equipment, i.e. an application for providing the service.
It is impossible for a conventional mobile equipment to take QoS information from an application of a terminal equipment. Accordingly, the application of the terminal equipment should transmit the QoS information to a corresponding mobile equipment by using an Application Programming Interface (API) provided by a modem.
For this reason, a particular interface for transmitting and receiving QoS information is constructed between a mobile equipment and an application of a terminal equipment. When the mobile equipment has received QoS information through the interface, the mobile equipment generates a wireless link in response to the received QoS information. Further, the mobile equipment receives a service from a corresponding application by using the generated wireless link.
A process of information transmission and reception between a terminal equipment and a mobile equipment in a conventional wireless communication system will be described in detail with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional wireless communication system for transmitting and receiving a service.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional wireless communication system includes a terminal equipment 100 for providing a service to a user and a mobile equipment 120 for accessing a mobile communication network and transmitting a service to the terminal equipment 100.
First, the terminal equipment 100 includes three applications 102, 104, and 106 for providing an e-mail service, an internet phone (VoIP) service and an image conference (Net meeting) service, respectively.
Each of the applications 102, 104, and 106 includes an interface 108, 110, or 112 for transmitting QoS information to the mobile equipment 120. Each of the applications 102, 104, and 106 notifies the mobile equipment 120, by using the interface 108, 110, or 112, of the execution of the service, and requests the mobile equipment 120 to generate a wireless link for the service according to the transmission of the QoS information.
The applications 102, 104, and 106 are configured in accordance with the type and version of the software installed in the mobile equipment 120. Therefore, the applications 102, 104, and 106 can provide a corresponding service only through a mobile equipment using particular software. Further, the applications 102, 104, and 106 should be updated whenever the type and version of the software are changed.
Meanwhile, the mobile equipment 120 includes a communication module 122 for performing a communication with the applications 102, 104, and 106 of the mobile equipment 120. The communication module 122 receives QoS information transmitted from an application selected by the user from among the applications 102, 104, and 106, and generates a wireless link by using the received QoS information. Further, the communication module 122 receives a service from a corresponding application by using the generated wireless link.
As described above, an application of a terminal equipment is not universal for multiple mobile equipments and is dependent on a specific mobile equipment. That is, the application of the terminal equipment depends on the software used by a corresponding mobile equipment.
Therefore, the user can only receive a service from a particular terminal equipment, according to the software employed by the mobile equipment used by the user. Moreover, when the software of the mobile equipment is changed, the terminal equipment should update corresponding software or employ another application or an additional interface in order to continuously provide the service.